Unknown Sister
by StarReader2009
Summary: Instead of going after Rebel, Danko assigns Sylar to capturing Gabriella Diez but what Danko's not telling him is that she's his biological little sister! What will happen to Gabriella? What will Sylar choose to do once he finds that she knows him?
1. Assignment

Unknown Sister

_Chapter 1:Assignment_

SPOV

Sylar was in his apartment sitting on the couch. It was nice and quiet but he can't help but feel like he was missing something. Missing his other half. Yet that sounds impossible for he does not have the ability to duplicate himself but thinking about that makes him curious if there is someone with that power.

Sylar shaken out of his thoughts when he hears the door slam shut and Danko appears with –as always- news of another person to catch with abilities. It's been awhile since he last took another ability: to shape shift.

Yet, when Danko came in, he noticed he's not carrying a file with him.

His eyes narrow in suspicion. Why would he _not_ show the file to him who they're going after next? He shrugs it off. It doesn't matter as long as he get his or her ability he will get what he wants.

"I have another assignment for you," Danko announced just as he predicted.

"Which is as always a person with abilities," Sylar said. "Yeah, yeah same performance; like every other person you assign me to."

Danko smiled, "Oh, but this person you might enjoy taking quite a bit."

"Is there any information I might liked to be informed of first so that I know who he or she is?" Sylar asked. It started to irritate him that he can't read from the damn file but he might as well get some of the information from Danko first.

"Out of what we know so far: her name is Gabriella Diez," why did her name sound familiar, "she's twenty-six years old, fluent in languages like Japanese; Spanish; Russian etc.," wow, this girl must have been a fast learner, "from what we've known she fixed a _whole_ car by herself that she's been working on from her teen years of… lets say fourteen or fifteen," damn, she must have worked extra hard. Maybe that's her power: to know the parts and where they go, "but the girl went missing about two years ago or so but some of her friends were interrogated and they said she went traveling doing research but they never knew what, where, or whom she went to," wow, so this girl must still be somewhere at least.

"And Gabriella? Do you know where she is?" Sylar couldn't help himself for being curious but not only because of her powers but because of how almost similar her life was like his before he discovered of what he can do.

Danko nodded, "Yes, it was actually a surprise of where she is right now since she was born in New York actually."

Now that Sylar knew where this Gabriella was born was starting to shake him; that was where he was born too.

"You didn't answer my question, _where is she_?" He didn't know why he was desperate to know where she was at the moment but he couldn't help it; he's never felt like this before for anyone in particular actually.

"She's here in Washington," Danko answered. " Imagine my surprise when one of the other agents saw her walking by a hotel. It was like she _wants_ to be caught but I was also surprised when the agents told me that she winked at him in sight." Now that caught his attention but he was also surprised at what she did but he was curious of one thing: why would she bring attention to herself?

"Count me in," Sylar said, standing up. He might want her power but he also wants to come face to face with this girl that intrigued him so much but shouldn't. He was Sylar the day he took his first power from Brian Davis. He does not hesitate to take what he wants but first he wants to see her for himself.

The corners of Danko's mouth quirk up and he said, "Good to hear now you know the drill so I'll meet you downstairs." And with that he left.

Sylar thinks about the Gabriella girl and how she might be like. She could be a serial killer but there wasn't been any other killings lately. He shrugs it off and shape shift to a man wearing a black swat team uniform that has brown hair and probably looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

He walks out the door and heads downstairs to Danko who was waiting.

He thinks about Gabriella one more time before focusing back to the matter at hand. Getting Gabriella Diez's power but first he has to figure out what it is. Danko never even told him but when he faces her he will manipulate her into showing him. He just needs to know how.


	2. Hello

Unknown Sister

_Chapter 2:Hello_

SPOV

Sylar and the other agents got out of the black sedan van and head quickly towards the hotel with several other agents following them.

Sylar slows down his pace until he was far behind from the other agents and heads to an abandoned corner to shape shift back to himself.

Once Sylar was back to his own body, Sylar heads to the front desk.

"Hi I would like to know which room is Gabriella Diez is in?" Since he himself didn't know which room she's in he could try to get there before the agents could.

The woman at the front desk was in her twenties, he observed as she checks on the computer.

"Ms. Diez is on the nineteenth floor in room 806," she answered.

Sylar smiled at her causing the woman to blush and thanked the woman before heading to the elevator, pressing the button to the nineteenth floor.

When Sylar hears the ding to the nineteenth floor, the doors slide open as he walks out, trying to find room 806.

As he passes room by room, he looks at the numbers on it. _800, 801, 802, 803_, _804, 805, and 806_!

Sylar smiles mischievously before putting his hand on the doorknob, opening the door in the process. His smile widens when he realizes she didn't _fully_ close the door.

He enters the hotel room before closing the door quietly. He walks towards the living room slowly hoping she was there. Probably listening to some music.

When he's in the doorway of the living room, his smile fades when he finds her sitting on the couch and to his surprise smiling at him. But is more surprised when he is greeted.

"Hello, Gabriel."


	3. Familiar

Unknown Sister

_Chapter 3:Familiar_

SPOV

"Hello, Gabriel."

He was shocked and angry but mostly shocked. How did she know his real name? But by a guess that he knew that it was himself what she was after for the whole time. Mostly, she knew everything about him.

His alliance with Danko and maybe his whole entire life for instance.

But for some reason Gabriella looks almost identical to him except for the fact that she's a girl. She had black hair like his but lengthened below the shoulders; body structure buff yet enough that should have look like a regular girls; brown eyes as dark as his that is surprisingly, shockingly as intense as his would be for the person who would go against, seduce, or manipulate to; she has curves girls would die for that doesn't look fake; her skin tone was the same as his. She is wearing black jeans, black flats, a black button down shirt showing a hint of a dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt underneath, and around her neck is a necklace that looks more of a locket shaped heart that probably looks big enough to show a picture probably of herself and her family.

"That's not my name," he said, narrowing his eyes. "My name is Sylar."

"Ok, then Sylar it is," she confirmed with a nod. "You must have guessed of why I'm not cowering like all of your other victims, haven't you?"

He chuckled darkly, muttering, "Like winking at one of the agents, him telling Danko, and him telling me; you've been planning this just for me to get to you before the agents do."

She surprised him by giggling that almost sounded as dark as his laughter. "You got that right… but you just don't know why, right? Why I planned all this?"

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a stalker," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriella's eyes softened and became pained, agonized eyes that tore his heart.

"I'm much more than you think I am, Gabriel," she whispered.

He didn't correct her this time of the use of his real name. In fact, he didn't even care about that at all; all he cares about right now was this girl that was looking at him with her eyes that seemed sad, pained, and hurt.

He swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?" at the end of his question, Sylar heard his voice broke that never seemed to happen before.

She close her eyes, taking in a shuddering deep breath before opening her eyes to look at him.

"Gabriel… I'm your little sister. I found out that I was adopted when I was thirteen, I've been doing research about my biological family but couldn't actually begin my research until I was eighteen of course a few years ago, I found out that my… _our_ father killed our mother in front of you of course so I began searching for him and when I met him," she scoffs, "he was dying from cancer but understand that I couldn't kill him because back then I thought he was my only family." She shook her head slowly and he began to head to the couch beside her to sit down.

"When I found out about you… I was relieved but of course I went to your adopted fathers work to see if you worked there but when I asked him if you knew about being adopted and he told me no… I felt crushed because my adopted parents let me know about it at a younger age but you just found out almost a year ago." She sighed. "When I came back to our dad's place not too long ago, he told me he finally met you and got revenge for killing our mother," again she surprises him of a smirk on her face, "I told the guy he deserved it and walked away, trying to find you but when I found out about your death; about this company man named Noah saying you were actually alive gave me hope that you actually _were_ alive.

"And," she waves her hand towards him, "he we are, I worked so hard; so determined to find you; afraid they have captured you but," she shrugged, "I can't blame you for your reasons; you have our fathers gift; you want to be special but you're special to me with who you are.

"I – I can't… lose you, you know that right?" He could hear the fear that has entered her voice though he has heard people talk like that before just not for him… never for him.

But she was his little sister and he had no idea how to handle _this_ but for god's sake she's been searching for her family for almost all of her life. He can't lose her maybe never but she was his family so he might as well help her.

Sylar looks at the girl before sighing and nodding while he murmurs, "Out of… what you told me I could tell you've known of what you could do for years and that you're desperate for finding me who is your older brother but if I help you out of this you can stay with me but we have to somehow persuade Danko to let you live."

A slow, seductive smile begins to form her face before she said, "I think I know how to do that both the easy way and the hard way."

Sylar grinned back at her. God, they are so alike and they've only met for a minute or two, oh shit… his smile fades and his eyes train on the door.

"Their close, only a few more floors below," his eyes shifted back to hers to see them surprisingly amused, mad, and dangerous almost like his when he loves a challenge. "Get your stuff we're going now and I'll drop you off at my place before Danko gets suspicious of why I've been gone for so long," he said, nodding to the bedroom.

Gabriella stands up and runs towards the bedroom as Sylar follows slowly after her. When Sylar is at the doorframe of the bedroom, he was shocked to what he sees before his eyes. She was moving her stuff to her suitcases without even _touching_ them.

When Gabriella was done packing, she grabs her suitcase and her bag and walks towards Sylar who was shocked still in his place, staring at her.

"What?" she asked, curiously.

He shook himself out of his shock while shaking his head and muttering, "Later." And with that he left out of her sight with her following him.


	4. First Sight

Unknown Sister

_Chapter 4: First Sight_

GPOV

She knew that she would have to tell him of her powers some day but though she played the dumb card on Gabriel back at the hotel they both knew that he saw her use a power that he already obtains while she was packing her stuff.

She sighed. This was going to be a long day before Gabriel will return soon but for now she would just lie down and relax.

Sitting on the couch in her brother's apartment, waiting for him til' he could come back from Danko and the other agents. This was kind of starting to irritate her.

She has been waiting- _searching_ for him for almost a year now but she found some peace when she finally saw him for the first time in Danko's office when she was trying to find some information on Gabriel.

**Flashback**

_She was sitting in the hunter's office, researching for her brother._

_When she heard someone walking towards the office, she turned off the computer, hid clues she was there, and became invisible __**(unable to be heard or seen)**__, standing in a corner._

_When the door opens to find Danko, she tensed and narrowed her eyes on him. She gasps quietly when she sees him shape shifting into a man with hair as black as her own, skin tone as similar to hers, and his face that is a man version of her own. Wearing jeans, sneakers, a blue shirt, and tan jacket._

_When realization hit her hard of why he looks so much like her, she starts to tremble and tears of sadness, pain, and joy slide down her cheeks as she whispers._

"_Gabriel."_

_That one word, that name, this __**person **__that she has been looking forever since she found out that he was killed._

_That man Noah was right. He was actually alive right in front of her sitting in a chair, living and breathing and…crying?_

_Why was he crying? Tears were tumbling down from his watering, sad, painful eyes while he looks ahead into space. Maybe he is, thinking about his life or maybe… his powers._

_She knew that stupid shape shifter imposter was __**not**__ her brother. Even Noah knew that for he has been trying to kill him himself and knew that Gabriel was strong enough to fight him._

_She found out that the last person who they got last time was a loser who in her words was a 'perverted pig' was a shape shifter that she wanted along time ago when she once worked for the company but got it from a girl named Candice with__**out**__ killing her. For a while she worked for the company before she fought against Bob saying she needed to find her brother… all because she had a bad feeling for him and his future._

_She was right when she found his place empty with nothing. She cried that night out on the rooftop screaming out her pain for both her and her brother that has been condemned in her lifestyle but most importantly she was disappointed at what has become of him about the murders by the name he wants to be called 'Sylar' just so he could be special for the woman he thought as his biological mother yet was neglected by her._

_Gabriella closed her eyes before concentrating on freezing time that she got from Hiro Nakurmura before opening her eyes to see that she had succeeded._

_She slowly walked up to Gabriel before kissing his forehead and resting her own against his before she said._

"_I'm so sorry, Gabriel. I love you no matter how much I don't know you for I promise to always be by your side watching over you, but when the time comes for you to meet me I will never, **ever **leave you."_

_And with that she straightened and left with tears streaming down her face as she walked away from him but this time no more sadness was in her eyes as it was replaced with determination._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Gabriella sighed in satisfaction. She had kept her promise to him even though she knew that _he_ didn't know about it.

She had seen him cry. When she heard about him being at primatech…

She closes her eyes from the pain. She was so… terrified, sad, and in pain for him out of how he survived of what he lived through.

Even Angela Petrelli herself got her pissed off for the fact of lying to him about his family. His family! All the lies and the bitterness, the sadness, the disappointment, but mostly the anger that was coming off of him the night primatech had burned to the ground in ashes but she knew that the fire wouldn't keep him from surviving.

Just like how she wanted to be, even though it was never planned for.

But none of that mattered now; the past is the past that cannot be undone all that mattered right now was that she has her brother back.

She opens her eyes to the sound of a door opening then closing and footsteps. She lifts her head to see Gabriel staring at her with a questioning look.

"Hey," she murmured

He ignored the greeting and instead mentioned, "Are you going to give me an answer of _why_ you have my ability to move things with my mind?"

She sighed. Just as she predicted, he wanted an explanation.

"I guess… I owe you that much."


	5. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
